gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
War in the Pocket
War in the Pocket is the sixth and final episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 0080. It was first released in Japan on August 25, 1989, and first aired in North America on November 13, 2001. Synopsis Bernie and Al work on repairing and testing the Zaku. Bernie and Al leave the Zaku and Bernie tells him they'll need to salvage some parts from some destroyed GMs in the colony and recover some weapons Mikhail left behind as well. They soon come across one of the weapons trailers being taken away by the Federation forces. They arrive just as some Federation soldiers come across the other trailer in a parking lot. Al causes a distraction by attacking their jeep with a pipe. While Al starts crying, Bernie is able to drive the weapons trailer away. Back in the woods, Bernie and Al look over the weapons, a heat hawk and 12 hand grenades. Later, Bernie thinks about how he can obtain more weapons and gets an idea upon seeing a parade float of Santa hanging from a building. That night Bernie knocks out the guard and steals some balloons to use as a distraction. Bernie plans to draw out the Gundam to the forest and defeat it with the heat hawk. The next day Al buys some tools to bring to Bernie. They then set things up in the woods to be ready for the battle and acquire some parts from broken GMs. The Zaku is soon fully restored and Bernie lifts Al up in its hands so he can see the view. A Christmas Eve parade takes place that Bernie and Al watch. Al is disappointed that he can't help further. Bernie gives him a disc and a video that he tells him to view if he fails and dies during the battle. Bernie drops Al off at his home and tells Al to not worry about him dying. Bernie looks at Chris's house, where she is celebrating Christmas with her parents. Al prays for Bernie and the colony to be protected. The next day Bernie steps into the Zaku. Al and his mother wait at the spaceport. Al thinks of Bernie. Al's father arrives. While leaving the space port, Al's father mentioned that some Zeon ships were recently destroyed, and one had carried a nuclear missile. Al rushes out of the spaceport, wanting to warn Bernie that he doesn't have to fight anymore. Chris heads into the Gundam Alex and launches. Pink smoke starts going off in the woods. Bernie's Zaku avoids the fire from the Gundam, which starts following him. Chris heads to the forest despite her superior's request to stay on flat ground, since it will avoid civilians getting involved. Bernie's Zaku heads through the woods, avoiding the Gundam. Al makes it to the forest, calling out for Bernie. Bernie sets off one of the Santa floats, which the Gundam shoots at. He does the same with another. Bernie launches an attack on the distracted Gundam. While the Gundam is able to hit the cockpit with the Gatling Gun, including wounding Bernie, the Zaku is able to chop it off the Gundam's arm seconds later. Chris is wounded in the attack. The Gundam pulls out its beam saber and does battle with the Zaku, which jumps into it and causes both to slide down the hill. Al runs after them and falls down the hill himself, trying to tell Bernie that he doesn't have to fight anymore. The Gundam and Zaku face each other, their weapons ready. The two mobile suits charge at leach other. The Gundam's beam saber goes through the Zaku's cockpit as it chops the Gundam's head off. The Zaku's reactor explodes. The Gundam and Al are knocked back by the blast. Al watches in horror. Federation forces arrive at the scene. Chris is alive, but Bernie has been killed, reduced to a "pile of hamburger". A catatonic Al is encountered by a Federation soldier. Al is shocked to see Chris pulled out of the Gundam cockpit. The disc Bernie left with Al is played, showing a video of himself telling Al to provide the video tape to the authorities if he dies so the colony can be saved. He tells Al that he didn't bring the tape to them himself because he couldn't live with himself had he ran away from the battle. Bernie tells Al to not hate the Gundam pilot or Federation soldiers and that they are people just like them. A few weeks later, Al's mother comes to see Al in his room after he was yelling in his sleep. She reveals it is morning and the first day back to school. Al eats breakfast with his parents. His father reads a paper about the war being over. Chris comes to see Al as he heads to school, telling him she's been transferred back to Earth. Chris tells Al to say hello to Bernie and Al holds back his tears. At the school, Al and his students stand before the Principal as he makes a speech. Al starts crying, and Dorothy goes to get the teacher. Chay and Telcott, believing Al's distress to be caused by the war ending, tell him to stop crying and that another war will start soon. Important Events *'Deceased:' Bernard Wiseman Staff *'Script:' Hiroyuki Yamaga *'Unit Director:' Fumiko Takayama *'Animation Director:' Toshiro Kawamoto Notes & Trivia *The photos of Al's childhood friends in the Ending credits were colorized. Errors & Goofs *In 13:09: **Spelling errors: ***Antenna - Antena ***Hydraulic - Hidraulic ***Beam Sabers - Beam Sabels **As Stuart questions the remaining ammunition on the Gundam NT-1, one of the Federation soldiers responded that there are 500 rounds, although the screen reads the ammo count as 480.